A Day in the Life of Tenten
by whentheteardropfalls
Summary: It's Tenten's first day of high school. The only one who acknowledges her is Hyuga Neji. But will she find out that he's only talking to her to humiliate her later on? Or will they fall in love with all this deception?
1. First Day

Disclaimer: Duh, I obviously don't own Naruto.

Tenten gazed at the front of Konoha High and sighed. First day of school. Tenten was entering the tenth grade (haha Tenten, tenth grade, get it? Ok I'm done now.) And it didn't help that she was new. It wasn't her fault that she got expelled from Konoha Private School because she got in a fight with an exchange student. Besides, Temari was the one who started it. But Tenten pulled a kunai on her, trying to defend herself. Oh well. New school, new start, right?

The second she entered the school, she could hear the whispers. "Isn't that the girl who tried to stab the Kazekage's sister?" "Why is she here, she should be in a detention center!" "What if she tries to kill one of us?"

Tenten smiled sadly. Why did she even try to hope that she could have a fresh start? Her reputation preceded her. She would always be known as the girl who carries kunais and tries to kill people.

For the whole first half of the day, people ignored her and talked behind her back. Even the teachers seemed scared of her. When Tenten entered homeroom, the teacher, Kakashi, leapt back a little. Then again, he had been reading Makeout Paradise. Maybe he didn't want to make a bad impression. Whatever. By now, Tenten was lonely, ignored, and sad. And amongst those talking about her were…

"That's the girl who attempted murder on Temari, the Kazekage's sister!" exclaimed Uchiha Sasuke, one of the most popular boys in school.

"You're right!" Uzumaki Naruto screamed, causing Sasuke to cringe. Despite Naruto's loud voice, he was popular as well.

"How troublesome to have a troublemaker in our school," grumbled Nara Shikamaru, one of the laziest boys in school, although he had abnormally high grades. He was also popular.

"Hn," was all Hyuga Neji had to say about it. That was pretty much all Neji said. But with his long brown hair and pale eyes, the girls were wild for him.

"How about we have some fun?" Sasuke grinned evilly. He was already forming a plan.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking…" Naruto continued.

"Then we're gonna humiliate her in front of the whole school." Shikamaru finished.

"Hn." (Guess who said that?)

"Well, there's a back-to-school dance next week. How about one of us takes her to the dance and embarrass her?" Sasuke plotted.

"Sweet!" Naruto exclaimed. "And we have to get her to fall in love with one of us. That's so much better."

"Agreed." Shikamaru nodded in approval. Neji stayed silent.

"But which one of us has to do the dirty deed?" Sasuke asked. "I'm going with Sakura so I can't do it."

"I'm going with Hinata," said Naruto.

"Ino," Shikamaru muttered. (I know, the girls shouldn't be going out with these jerks, but I couldn't think of anyone else to pair them with. And they're only mean in this story! I like them otherwise!)

All boys turned to Neji.

"Now wait a minute…How did I get involved in this?" Neji spluttered.

"If you don't do this, we'll tell the school you wear women's underwear." (sorry couldn't think of anything else.) Sasuke said.

"That's blackmail!" Naruto said.

"So?" Shikmaru said calmly.

"Dammit." Neji swore.

Tenten sat at a lunch table all by herself. She could tell that everyone was staring at her. All of a sudden, a very cute boy plunked his tray next to her.

"Hi. I'm Hyuga Neji."

REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!


	2. WHAT! A DATE!

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Naruto

Tenten looked up in surprise at the boy standing in front of her. He looked nice enough with long brown hair and milky eyes. But she still felt distinctly uncomfortable. The second this "Hyuga Neji" person sat down next to her, all the girls in the cafeteria immediately turned and stared. And started to talk. What she heard was, "Why is Neji hanging out with _her_?" Obviously he was popular, no doubt about it. Why else would the girls be glaring at her like that?

"I-I-I'm Tenten," she stuttered, blushing profusely. If Neji noticed her bright red face, he didn't acknowledge it.

"You're new, right?" Neji smiled, which caused the girls to gasp. Neji NEVER smiled. At anyone. Ever. And now, all of a sudden, he was smiling at the new girl? Oh she would pay…

"Damn, smiling hurts my face," Neji thought, remembering what Sasuke had said.

Flashback

"You have to be polite," Sasuke urged.

"Yeah, and you have to actually talk," said Naruto.

"And smiling would help too," Shikamaru added.

"Hn…great." Neji could be polite when he wanted to be, but he never did. Talking…pshhh. Who needs social skills when you want to try to gain enough strngth to lead your family? And Neji highly doubted that he was physically capable of smiling. He never had before.

Present

"Hmmm, his smile looks a little fake," Tenten thought. This didn't really bother her. She was just glad that someone had come to talk to her. Maybe she would actually have friends.

"Yeah, I'm new here. Can I help you with something?" Tenten asked politely.

"Uh yeah…" Neji's face was really starting to hurt now. He hoped that his face wouldn't be stuck in a smile permanently. That would not help his stoic, ice-boy image at all.

Tenten smiled, waiting for what he had to say.

"Um, willyougotothedancewithme?" Neji blurted out quickly.

Tenten looked a little puzzled. "Sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Grrr…don't make me say it again woman!" Neji screamed in his head. he would have loved to do aloud, but that wouldn't count as polite would it?

"I said, will you go to the dance with me?" Crap. First he said it too quick. Now he said it too loud! Everyone had heard. Including his fangirls. If Tenten was lucky, she might actually live to see tomorrow. If the girls hadn't gotten to her first.

And by the looks on their faces, it was highly unlikely that she would survive.

And what she said next didn't help.

"Yes, Neji, I'll go with you."

She was toast.


	3. Will He Save the Day?

Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say

"Ummm, do you want to sit with me for lunch?" Tenten asked nervously. This was the first time a boy had ever asked her out. Ever. In fact, not that she thought about it, this was the first time a boy had spoken to her. Other than teachers. Her reputation as a weapons lover tended to scare away the boys. Tenten smiled up at Neji. "Please say yes, please say yes," she begged inside her head.

"Erm, sorry but I promised that I'd help one of my friends with something," Neji replied, waving vaguely towards the bunch of idiots pretending not to stare, but you know that they really are.

"Oh," said Tenten, a little disappointed, but still happy. A boy actually liked her! Oh, happy day! She couldn't wait to tell her friends. Oh wait. She doesn't have any friends. The thought of this dimmed her smile for a bit.

"I'll, uh, see you later, 'kay?" Neji briskly walked off. When he sat back down with the guys, they all began talking immediately.

"I can't believe you did it," Sasuke squealed devilishly. (I know what you're all thinking. Sasuke _squealed_?!)

"You can actually smile?" Naruto was in complete shock at the sight of Neji's pearly whites.

"What are you doing next?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

Neji froze. "What do you mean, next? I thought I just had to ask her to the dance!"

Naruto, taking a huge slurp of ramen, mumbled with his mouth full, (ew who wants to see semi-chewed ramen?) "You have to, you know, spend time with her."

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"Agreed," Shikamaru announced.

"But-but-but," stammered Neji, sounding like a motor boat on a bad day.

"Actually," Naruto interjected (he had thankfully swallowed) "Make her fall in love with you. That will make the icing on the cake a whole lot sweeter!"

"Wow. You actually said something intelligent," commented Sasuke.

"Shut the hell up, _Sasuke-kuuuun_," Naruto shot back in the high-pitched voice that the fangirls used.

The two boys stared daggers at each other until Shikamaru broke them up. "I don't want to have a fight on the first day of school. How troublesome."

"Hn." (A/N Notice how none of the guys ask for Neji's opinion on this.)

The rest of the day passed without incident, which Tenten was very thankful for. Other than the occasional death stare, nothing else happened. The moment the final bell rang, Tenten shot out of her seat and tried to leave school grounds as fast as she could possibly can. She flew down the street, about to turn the corner when…

Meanwhile…

Neji groaned at the thought of having to walk that damn woman home. Of course, that wasn't his idea. Neji searched the campus for any sign of twin buns. A blur dashed past him. In the few seconds he saw of the person, he caught a glimpse of two brown buns that belonged to a certain girl. He walked after her at a normal pace. He was about to turn the corner when he heard a scream.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" screamed Tenten as dozens of punches came her way. She managed to dodge all but one, which hit her in the stomach. She fell back with a thud and winced at the pain.

"We heard Neji-kun aask you to the dance," sneered one girl.

"Yeah, who do you think you are, coming into our school and getting any guy you think you can get?" another girl shouted.

"Well, we'll make you pay, you little boyfriend-stealer." The third girl ran towards Tenten, building up chakra in her fist.

"Oh shoot, I suck at physical fights. Good thing I have my kunai on me," thought Tenten. She felt around her pocket for her knife. It wasn't there. Crap! It must have fallen out in her haste to leave school. She would have gotten up and ran, if her ribs didn't hurt so bad. All Tenten could do was close her eyes and brace herself for the blow…

Ok, so I tried to make the chapter longer, but I'm fighting serious writer's block right now. Keep reviewing or you won't get to read the next chapter! (Insert evil laugh.)


	4. Sleepover

A/N I was getting tired of waiting for a fifteenth review. But, I still want five more reviews before I upload the next chapter. I know, evil little me.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Naruto, yeah whatever

Neji peeked around the corner, watching the incident occur. He saw Tenten fall to the ground in pain. He also saw the girl get ready to punch her again. Pure instinct wanted him to rush in and block the blow. However, as the thought about it, he figured that if he saved her, those stupid fangirls would just beat Tenten up again. So, against his will, he watched as Tenten was knocked out.

"Gah! Why does this always happen to me?!" Tenten thought. The last thing she remembered was a blue, chakra-covered fist coming her way. Then, nothing…

The fangirls looked at her body in disgust. "This was the girl who tried to kill Temari?" one sais incredulously.

"She's a wuss!" another exclaimed.

"Let's go." They left Tenten on the sidewalk as they walked away, plotting ways to get the great Hyuga Neji to fall in love with them.

The moment Neji could no longer see them, he rushed to her lifeless body. (A/N Don't worry! She's still alive!) When he confirmed that she was out like a light, he gingerly lifted her shirt to see how much damage was done to her stomach. There was dark bruising. Worried that she had internal bleeding, he picked her up and rushed to the hospital.

"Hi Neji, what's-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Sakura shrieked as Neji brought in Tenten's limp body into the emergency room. Sakura, who wanted to become a nurse when she grew up, worked part-time at the hospital under the guidance of the head nurse, Tsunade. She led him to a private room.

"Some stupid fangirls beat her up because I asked he to the dance," he replied as he cautiously set her down on a bed.

"I've always hated those idiots. Wait, you asked someone to the dance?" Sakura asked, shocked. Never in a million years would she have expected THE Hyuga Neji to ask someone to a dance.

"…" Neji decided to not say anything. Evidently, Sakura knew nothing of Sasuke's plans. The less people who knew, the better.

"I'm going to get Tsunade. She'll check her for any severe injuries," Sakura said as she walked out the door, leaving Neji with Tenten.

Neji stared at her body. "I'm sorry for not saving you," he whispered. The he sat up straight. What was he doing? Was he actually starting to...care for her? No, that wasn't possible. Neji couldn't be concerned for anyone. Then why did he feel so awful?

"She'll be fine. Other than the bruising, she'll be up in no time," Tsunade said briskly as she left the room. Neji let out a sigh of relief.

"It's getting late," Sakura noted. She looked out the window, seeing the setting sun. "Why don't you leave, Neji? She'll be back in school tomorrow. I'll stay with her for tonight."

Neji tried to protest, but, seeing Sakura's glare, he let out a "Hn." Then he walked out the door without even a goodbye.

Sakura watched the door slam shut and sighed. "That Neji. No manners whatsoever," she thought. Suddenly a groan came from the bed. Sakura quickly turned her head to see Tenten open her eyes.

Tenten moaned in pain. "What happened?"

Sakura smiled. "It seems that Neji's fangirls beat you up. I'm Sakura."

"Tenten. I remember now. I'm gonna kill them!" Tenten exclaimed angrily. She paused for a minute. "How did I get here?"

"Neji brought you here. He seemed very worried about you," Sakura mentioned slyly.

"When can I get out of here? I hate hospitals."

"Well, not that you're awake, I guess you can leave now. Do you want to come to my house?" Sakura asked. "We can have a sleepover."

Tenten looked up excitedly. Her first sleepover! "Sure!"

"Shouldn't you tell your parents?" Sakura asked.

"Oh. They're um, out of town. It'll be fine," Tenten reassured.

"Great! Come on!" Sakura helped Tenten out of bed and let her dress. Then they walked out of the hospital and towards Sakura's house.

Oooo, could Tenten have actually made a friend? Find out in the next chapter! But you have to review. Or you won't to read it!


	5. Day 1 of the Plan

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto yeah whatever, (but if I did…)

A/N I didn't really feel like completely writing about the sleepover (yawn) so it's the next day of school)

Sakura and Tenten left Sakura's house talking excitedly about their sleepover. They had played Truth or Dare and watched really sappy movies. As they walked into homeroom, Sasuke heard Sakura saying, "And when he died, I think I cried my eyes out!"

"I know! I think I used all the tissues," gushed Tenten. Unfortunately, the bell rang, signaling that they had to sit in their assigned seats. Sakura sat next to Sasuke and Tenten sat next to Neji.

"You do know who you were talking to right?" Sasuke asked Sakura incredulously. He could not believe that his Sakura had spoken to that, that…criminal. Ok, so technically he only asked her to the dance. But that still meant the she was his. Right?

"Um, yeah Tenten. She's really nice," Sakura said happily, remembering the friendship they had found in each other.

"She tried to stab the Kazekage's sister!!!" Sasuke almost shrieked, then recalling that he was in homeroom.

"So? Do you have a problem with the fact that I'm friends with her?" Sakura questioned menacingly, ready to beat him up even if he were her date to the dance.

"Erm, no." Sasuke looked at his desk. With Sakura being friends with Tenten, this would complicate the plan horrendously.

Meanwhile…

"Hi Neji!" Tenten said brightly, ignoring the daggers the fangirls were sending her. This time, she had brought two more kunais and five shuriken. If they tried to beat her up again, they wouldn't live to see the next day. And, she had strapped them securely to her body, ensuring that they wouldn't fly out when she raced home again.

"Hello Tenten. Shouldn't you still be in the hospital?" asked Neji in a concerned tone that he tried to hide. He couldn't be caught caring for someone!

"I'm fine Neji. Also, thanks for taking me there. Sakura told me you carried me there. I really appreciate it," Tenten murmured, slightly embarrassed that he had had to carry her. She hoped she wasn't too heavy.

"Your welcome," he answered. As if sensing her thoughts, he added, "You weren't heavy at all."

Tenten blushed profusely. The fangirls were picturing her very painful death in their minds.

"Also, to guarantee that this won't happen again," Neji said, turning to glare at the girls who had hurt her, "I'll walk you home."

"Oh! Um, thank you, but it's not necessary." Tenten didn't want to cause him any trouble.

"Oh I think it is." With that, the argument was over. Neji was officially walking Tenten home, and the fangirls were falling over themselves over the fact that their beloved Neji had looked at them, even in anger.

At lunch

"So you're walking her home! Excellent!" Naruto exclaimed. He could see the moment Tenten fell in love with Neji only to have hr heart broken. He took intense pleasure at that thought. (A/N sorry I'm making Naruto so evil to all you fans of him!)

"But something might go wrong," Sasuke said grimly. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji all turned to look at him. They followed Sasuke's agze and saw Tenten sitting with Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.

""Crap, she made friends. And with our dates! This might not work. How troublesome." (Need I tell you who said that?)

"We'll make it work," Sasuke ground out harshly. "It has to work. The day of the dance, when Tenten tells you that she loves you Neji, we'll come out and say you were playing her all along! It'll be perfect!"

"Hn." (I'm the author and even I'm getting pissed at Neji! Stick up for her you baka!)

After school

"So, what's you favorite thing to do on weekends?" Neji asked, making small talk with Tenten.

"Hmmm, I like to train. I have 100 percent accuracy with throwing weapons and I'd like to keep it that way," Tenten answered a bit timidly. She didn't want to sound conceited or scare him away with her love for weapons.

However, when Neji heard this, he perked up. (haha, he perked up. I totally cannot see that) "Really? So do I! My family has skills with causing internal damage to opponents when sparring. I train on weekends too! Maybe we can do it together."

"I'd like that." They stopped in front of Tenten's house. It was kind of small and dark looking.

"She lives here?" Neji thought. "Are your parents home? I don't want to leave you at home by yourself," he asked. He saw Tenten's sunny expression dim a little bit.

"No, they're uh, at work. I'll be fine on my own. I always have been." Tenten slapped her hand over her mouth after that last sentence. She couldn't reveal her secret…

Neji wanted to pry but didn't want to make Tenten uncomfortable so he said, "Alright." And he walked away.

Tenten looked at his retreating back thinking, "I can't let anyone know my secret…"

There you go! Sorry for skipping around so much. Since Neji has a week before the dance to make Tenten fall in love with him, I'm open to suggestions on how they should spend the week! But if you don't review…you won't get to find out about the next week at all!!!! HAHAHA!


	6. Day 2 of the Plan

Disclaimer: Do I really have to explain this?

The loud, obnoxious ringing of a phone shook Tenten out of blissful sleep. And she was having such a nice dream about Neji…she was blushing just thinking about it. (A/N nothing dirty, just fluffy romance between them) Picking up the phone, she said groggily, "'Lo?"

"HI TENTEN!!!" Sakura shrieked through the phone. Tenten held the phone several inches from her ear, and could still hear her perfectly. However, now Tenten had to shout to be heard, something she was not capable of before 9:00. But her clock said 10:15.

"OH CRAP!!! I'm late for school!!!!" Tenten screamed. Holding the cordless phone to her head while tearing through her closet for clothes, she told Sakura, "Why are you calling me during class? You'll get in deep trouble!"

"School is cancelled." Sakura's cheerful voice caused Tenten to pause from her mad dash for clean clothing.

"Seriously? What happened? It's not snowing or anything," Tenten demanded for an explanation.

"Well, here's what happened," Sakura began.

Earlier that morning…

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Naruto asked anxiously. He looked down the hallways of Konoha High, ensuring that no one was there.

"Of course this is a good idea. And stop looking around the school. It's 4 in the morning. No one is around," Sasuke snapped. Shikamaru snored rudely, slumped against the wall. The three boys were currently crammed in the creepy basement of the school looking for the wire that powered the school.

"Jackpot." Sasuke pulled out a pair of wire cutters. Holding the red wire in his hands, he snipped it. At once, the dim lighting in the basement went out. As well as the air conditioning. This was crucial to the school since it was currently over 100 degrees outside. There was no way school could be held. And this happened to be part of their plans. Then they smashed a pipe so that the main hallways were flooded.

At 8:00, when they knew for sure that school had been shut down, they called Neji. It's a good thing that Neji was a morning person, because who wants to be woken up at 8 when they don't have to?

"What do you want?" Neji asked coldly. Although, Neji is a morning person, he's still his normal, old self. Besides, he was a little embarrassed. Hinata had heard Neji mutter in his sleep one word. Which happened to be Tenten. (Awwww.)

"We've sabotaged the school so there isn't class today. So instead, we are all going to the amusement park with our dates. Meet you there at noon ok? Bye!" Sasuke said quickly, then hanging up so that Neji couldn't argue. "Day two of the plan is in motion." Sasuke grinned evilly. But he was the only one who was awake. Shikamaru was still snoring away and Naruto had passed out because he hadn't had his hit of Ichiraku ramen yet.

Sasuke sighed. "Am I the only one who cares about this plan?"

Back to Tenten and Sakura

"Really? There's no power? Do they know what happened?" Tenten asked. She was lounging on her bed comfortably in her pajamas. Since there was no school, Tenten could relax all day. She wouldn't have to change at all!

"Not yet. But since we have no school, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji asked if we wanted to go to the amusement park with them. By we, I also mean that Ino and Hinata are coming. We're meeting them at noon ok? See you then. Ja ne!" Sakura hung up.

Looking at the clock, Tenten saw that it was already 11:00. "CRAP! I still have to get dressed!" Tenten exclaimed, jumping off the bed and tearing through the closet once more.

At the amusement park…

Neji looked at Tenten and smiled in his mind. "Wow," he thought. "She looks great!" She was wearing a light pink, Chinese style top and a pair of jeans with rips in them, showing Neji her lovely skin…Neji blushed lightly.

"Hi Neji!" Tenten smiled happily at him. She really liked him. But she didn't know if she liked as a friend…or more. She would see how the rest of the week would go before the dance. And if she loved him by then, she would tell him at the dance. It was perfect.

"How about we go into the funhouse?" Naruto suggested. Hinata gave a little squeak of terror. Ino shuddered in fright. Sakura looked, well, she looked as if she had seen a ghost.

Noting Hinata, Ino, and Sakura's reactions to Naruto's idea, Sasuke and Shikamaru rejected the suggestions. Even Naruto sighed in defeat and said dejectedly, "Fine, we won't go in."

"I'll go!" Tenten jumped up and down, waving her hand as if in school. Everyone looked at her in shock. The funhouse house was rumored to be the scariest in all of Konoha. There were also rumors that people had come out and gone insane from seeing what was inside.

"Ok, if you wanna risk your life, you weirdo," Sasuke said nonchalantly. All the girls, as well as Neji glared at him sharply.

"I'll go with you. You know, if anything happens," Neji muttered uncomfortably. All alone with Tenten? His palms began to sweat.

"Ok, let's go!" Tenten grabbed Neji's arm and dragged him towards the door of the funhouse.

"Perfect," Sasuke thought.

"AUGHHHH!" Tenten screamed, as a decapitated body moaned, "Where's my head?" She held onto Neji for dear life. Neji didn't seem to care, but secretly, he was loving the fact that she was touching him. They moved deeper into the darkness…

At the same time, the other boys had ditched the girls at the carousel, with the lame excuse that they all had to go to the bathroom. They raced back to the funhouse and entered, going past the scary things as the sprinted past. This was all a part of their plan. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru had gone through this funhouse numerous times, so they knew where everything was. And there was one room where the doors could be locked, leaving the people trapped inside. They were waiting for a certain couple to enter that room…

In THAT room…

Tenten cautiously peeked inside the room. Nothing seemed to be wrong. The setting was simple, a table and several chairs. It looked as though the room had come straight out of an edition of Martha Stewart Living.

"This room seems to be okay," Neji commented, still holding hands with Tenten. They both stepped inside and peered at the strange change of setting. In the other rooms, the scenery was usually a graveyard or woods. This was a sudden contrast.

The door slammed shut behind them. They whirled around in shock. Then they heard the door lock with a small _click_!

"What the hell is going on?" Neji growled as he jiggled the doorknob. The room suddenly went dark. Tenten clung to him harder.

Suddenly, a masked man holding a woman captive, sprung up. "I'll kill her," the man snarled, holding a kunai up to the woman's throat. He viciously slashed her neck, causing fake blood to splatter everywhere.

Tenten fell to her knees screaming. "NOOOOO!"

"Tenten? What's wrong? It's just a machine. It's all part of the funhouse," Neji consoled her. He looked at her anxiously. She looked so scared. Her face was pale and there were tears in her eyes.

"Th-this was h-how my p-parents died," Tenten whispered. She closed her eyes and told Neji the story.

Flashback 

"_Hi Mom!" Tenten hugged her mother around the waist. She was eight years old. Her father smiled at her broadly. They were the symbol of the perfect family. Until the door burst open, with three masked men holding kunais in the doorway._

_Tenten's father charged at them, hoping to save his wife and daughter, but was stabbed immediately. He died first._

"_Go hide in the closet," Tenten's mother said frantically, pushing her into the dimly lit room._

_Through a crack in the door, Tenten saw her mother try to fight off the men. While occupied with two of the men, the third snuck up behind her and slashed her throat. They stole all their valuables and left, not knowing that they had just left a little girl without her parents._

_Tenten came out of the closet. "Mom…Dad?" she whispered, before passing out._

End flashback 

"That's what happened," Tenten whimpered tearfully. Her tears came down in rivers as she tried to hastily to wipe them away.

"So that's why she said that she was fine by herself. She's been alone for six years," Neji thought. He wanted to stop her tears, he couldn't stand seeing her like this. But he couldn't do anything. All he could do was hold her as if he would never let go.

This chapter was so long, I think my hand has started to cramp up. I hope you liked it! I sort of used your idea lilchibihina but they ended up having a little heart-to-heart. Review to see the next chapter! (I still want suggestions! I'm pretty desperate!) I promise that the next chapter will be more romantic!


	7. Day 3 of the Plan

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto…some preeeetty weird things would happen…(including Orochimaru getting pushed off a cliff among other various things.)

The next day, Tenten found that school was cancelled yet again, since no one had figured out who had flooded the school. Also, once again, Sakura invited everyone on a group date. However Tenten declined for a very good reason…

Flashback 

_Tenten and Neji left the fun house, with Tenten clutching onto Neji for dear life. She wasn't crying anymore, but she still looked scared out of her wits. Neji merely held onto her waist tighter as they sat down on a nearby bench._

"_Are you better now?" Neji asked softly, stroking Tenten's hands with his fingers. The tracks where her tears had run still showed. He touched those as well._

"_I'm…okay," Tenten whispered. She then noticed that her face was extremely close to Neji's. _

"_I was wondering…do you want to go to the park with me tomorrow? Just the two of us?" Neji asked nervously. He had never asked a girl out in his entire life._

_She blushed lightly and looked into his gorgeous pale eyes. "Yes," she murmured. She gently laid her hand on Neji's cheek, causing him to turn red as well. Their faces inched closer and closer when…_

"_How was the fun-Oh," Ino giggled, sharing a look with Sakura and Hinata. _

"_Are we interrupting?" Sakura teased, noting how red both of Tenten and Neji's faces were. She felt bad about breaking up their almost kiss, but they would get another chance wouldn't they?_

"_H-have you s-seen the b-b-boys?" Hinata stammered, twisting her fingers nervously. She couldn't believe that her cousin was about to kiss someone!!! Wait until she told Hanabi about it._

"_Huh? No I haven't seen them anywhere," Tenten answered dazedly. She glanced at Neji and they shared a sweet smile with each other._

_At that same time…_

"_THAT WAS AWESOME!" Sasuke chortled loudly as he marched confidently out of the fun house. The plan had worked perfectly._

"_I suppose it worked alright," Shikamaru said lazily. Despite his nonchalant comment, he was glad that the plan had worked. He was the one who had Googled Tenten and seen the newspaper article about her parents. He then fed this information to Sasuke. _

_Naruto said, "I think we should stop playing pranks for now. If we do too many, someone is going to start catching on."_

_Everyone raised their eyebrows at the unexpected intelligence in Naruto's words. The other boys agreed heartily and were about to praise Naruto rise in IQ levels when he spoiled it by saying, "I'm going to Ichiraku. Ja ne!" (A/N Honestly, all Naruto thinks about is ramen.)_

Present

It was noon. Time to meet Neji. She pulled a pair of jeans and a white tank top out of her drawers. It was simple, yet cute at the same time. She changed quickly, trying to quell the butterflies in her stomach. Pulling her hair into her trademark two buns, she looked into the mirror one last time before rushing out of her house.

She waved her hand at Neji, who was waiting at the entrance of Konoha Park. (A/N I couldn't come up with another name for the park ok? I'm not very original.) Her steps faltered for a moment when she saw him, in all his handsome glory. He wore a black t-shirt, tight enough for Tenten to be able to see his well-developed muscles. His dark jeans fit him perfectly as well. While Tenten was ogling Neji, he was doing the same with her. His eyes traveled up and down her body, noting the small exposed space between the top of her jeans and the bottom of her top. It showed a strip of nicely tanned flat stomach. He unconsciously ran his tongue over his dry lips.

"Are you ready to go?" Neji cleared his throat, finding it difficult to talk. (Not that he ever does.)

"Yes." Almost instantly, they reached for each other's hand. Intertwining their fingers, they walked along the paved path, talking about their likes and dislikes, sports, anything they could think of. Surprisingly, (or not) they found that they had many things in common. Tenten could almost feel herself falling more and more for this guy.

Finally, Tenten announced that she wanted to lie down. She sat her butt down in the warm grass and dragged Neji down with her. They lay next to each other, wrapping their arms around each other. Tenten's head fit right under Neji's chin. He could smell the scent of raspberries coming her hair. He inhaled her scent over and over, as if he needed Tenten to be a part of him. But he feared that she already was. He had never felt this happy in his life.

Looking down, he saw that Tenten had fallen asleep, breathing softly. Neji pulled her tightly against his body. Before he joined her in sleep, he thought, "I'm telling the guys tomorrow that they're not going to carry out this plan to humiliate Tenten." He closed his eyes and fell asleep snuggled up against Tenten.

Ok, sorry about the long break between chapters. I've been scrambling to get my summer work done, and once school starts, I'll have even less time to write. But I'll keep trying to upload chapters. (I know this was probably one of the worst chapters. Sorry.)


End file.
